


安布雷

by AnmiciusRay



Category: AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnmiciusRay/pseuds/AnmiciusRay





	安布雷

“所以？你是谁？”

修长的手指敲了敲桌面，雷狮皱着眉看向面前的人。

布伦达闻言眨了眨眼，略带不解的将头偏向一边。漂亮的紫色眼睛里一片平静，他伸手指了指雷狮，又指了指自己，说：“布伦达，或许可以说我是另一个世界的你。”

“布伦达？”雷狮小声重复他的话，将布伦达从头到脚打量了一番。帅气精致的面容，与雷狮同样的身高和声音，还有一样的星星头巾，他们仿佛是一个模子刻出来的，除了对方的头巾上多了一个JIA的英文。要是不带上头巾，一同出门的话肯定会被人认为是双胞胎。

雷狮转身在房间里踱步，又出声问道：“那你又怎么会出现在这里？来杀我然后代替我？”

他被自己的想法逗笑了，嘴角勾起一丝弧度，雷狮蹲在小小的冰箱前，拿出两罐被冰的直冒寒气的啤酒，瓶面上的薄冰暴露在空气中化成一滩水，滴落在光滑的地板上。

“喝酒吗？”他晃了晃手上的啤酒，扔给布伦达一罐，然后单手拉开拉环，猛的喝了一口。

布伦达伸手接住，又将啤酒放在一旁，他摇摇头，语气平淡的说：“我不会杀人，而且我不喜欢喝啤酒，我更喜欢红酒。”

雷狮坐在床边，柔软的床垫被他压的凹陷下去，他眯起眼睛，眼睛里的紫色被压成一条直线，啧了一声。

“你还真是挑剔。”

“是吗？”布伦达摸着自己的下巴，一脸无辜。

“那你来这里的目的是什么？来和我闲扯的？”雷狮狐疑的看向他，啤酒的瓶口靠在雷狮的嘴唇上，白皙的皮肤因为酒精的作用而微微泛红，口里尚未咽下的啤酒从他微张的嘴里漏出来，酒液顺着脖颈流进黑色紧身衣的领口，令人遐想。

“我也不知道。或许我等会就会回去，或许又要等很久。”布伦达顿了一下，像是想到什么，突然岔开了话题，“你喜欢安迷修？”

雷狮猛然睁大了眼睛，冰凉的啤酒呛进他的气管，令他不住的咳嗽。

他掐着自己的喉咙，眼神有些躲闪，涨红着脸反驳：“谁给你说我喜欢那个混蛋了。”

布伦达呜了一声，说：“我是另一个你，我能知道你的想法。”

“你喜欢他。”他仿佛是笃定了一样，一双眼睛闪着星光，对雷狮说。

“那你为什么不和他表白。是害羞吗？还是觉得喜欢上自己的宿敌不好意——”布伦达的话还未说完，就被雷狮用手堵了回去。

雷狮瞪着一双眼睛，有些懊恼的看着这个胡乱说话的自己，“闭上你的嘴，别以为长了一张和我同样的脸我就不敢杀你。”他一脸凶恶，像是某个街头威胁人的小混混一样。

布伦达拍开雷狮的手，将脸靠近他，炽热的鼻息喷在雷狮的耳垂，他轻呼着气，在雷狮耳边说：“你想和他做吗？”

“你什么意思。”雷狮的一双细眉皱起，推开了压在他身上的布伦达。

“我可以帮你。”

“怎么帮。”

“我可以和你做。”

“我不介意现在就杀死你，最好死的灰都不剩。”雷狮甩了甩胳膊，冷笑着调动身体里的元力。

布伦达眼疾手快的再次压住了雷狮，他解下自己的头巾，绑在雷狮的手腕上，还打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

布伦达从上方俯视雷狮，脸上的表情依旧平静，仿佛刚才说话的不是他。

他在雷狮像是能杀死人的眼神下撩开雷狮的外衣，锻炼有素的身体暴露在布伦达的眼底，被紧身衣勾勒出美好的曲线。

“你现在起来我还能让你死的好看点。”雷狮咬牙切齿的说。

“我说了能帮你。”

布伦达的手在雷狮身上四处点火，黑色的紧身衣被推到胸口，露出殷红的两点，在微凉的空气中挺立着。

他俯下身，含住雷狮的乳粒，双手顺着腰线一路滑下，抚过雷狮平整的小腹，毫无赘肉的肚子手感极佳，良好的肌肤触感令他能知道对方过的生活有多好，尽管他自己也是如此。

温热的口腔将乳粒含住，灵活的舌头围绕着乳晕打转，布伦达偶尔用虎牙轻轻舔咬雷狮的胸口，他的一只手蹂躏着另一边的乳粒，胸口被玩弄的快感令雷狮忍不住从喉咙里发出一声闷哼。

布伦达从他的胸口吻下，轻柔的吻落在雷狮的肚子上，痒痒的。腰侧的敏感带被布伦达抓住，让雷狮的身体一震。

“你比我还要敏感。”他的手掌捏了捏雷狮的腰，感受到手下身体的微微颤抖。

“闭嘴。”雷狮咬着嘴唇，红润的嘴唇被他咬的发白，雷狮尝到了口里的铁腥味，他知道自己咬破了嘴唇。艳红的血从嘴角的伤口流出来，给他增添了几分妖冶。

布伦达解开雷狮的皮扣，金属的扣子在灯下反着光，倒映出布伦达的模样。

他褪下雷狮的裤子，扔在地上。

内裤的前端被打湿，变成了深色。布伦达的手勾住雷狮内裤的边缘，一点一点的往下拽。他把雷狮的内裤挂在脚踝上，看起来淫靡又色情。

脆弱的性器被布伦达握在手里，他能感觉到雷狮性器上的青筋，握住性器的手轻轻的上下撸动，引的雷狮一阵呜咽。

布伦达松开手，将头埋在雷狮的胯部，张开嘴含住了雷狮的性器。他皱着眉忍受深喉的不适感，舌尖在龟头的沟壑处舔舐，尖锐的虎牙偶尔会磕在性器上，夹杂着疼痛的剧烈快感令雷狮的脑子糊成一团，他忍不住出声，带着点甜腻的尾音，迷迷糊糊的用腿夹住布伦达的头，白嫩的脚趾伸展开又蜷缩起来。

被咬的破碎的呻吟从雷狮的嘴里溢出来，在安静的房间里格外响亮。

雷狮弓起身体，在短促的急喘中射了出来。

布伦达抬起头，口里全是雷狮射出的东西，白色的浊液顺着下巴流下来，落在黑色的紧身衣上。他闭着眼做了一个吞咽的动作，再次张开嘴时，口里已经没有了精液。

布伦达伸出一只手压着雷狮的大腿根，另一只手并起两根手指放在自己的嘴里，布伦达半睁着眼，脸颊有些发红，口里的涎水把他的手指变的湿漉漉的，发出啧啧的水声。他将手指抽出来，从嘴角拉出一道银白色的丝线。

雷狮还未在高潮中缓过神，混沌的大脑使他暂时无法思考，他迷茫的眨了几下眼睛，紫色的眼睛里充满水汽，看着布伦达的手指戳刺他的穴口。

节骨分明的手指在幽闭的小口里抽插，尚在高潮中的肉穴被打开，娇嫩的肉壁紧紧的吸附住入侵者，分泌出一些粘液，湿哒哒的从穴口流出来。

倏然，木质的房门被人有规律的敲响，声音很轻，但足以打断他们的行为。安迷修温柔的声音在门外响起：“雷狮？你叫我来有什么事吗？”

突然出现的安迷修让雷狮慌了神，恶狠狠的对着压在他身上的布伦达做了个口型，无声的说滚开，布伦达像是没有看到雷狮的表情，捏了捏雷狮鼓起的脸颊，瞥了一眼被缓慢打开的房门。

在房门被打开的一瞬间，时间似乎在这一刻静止了。

安迷修的头上跳出三个大大的问号，一脸怪异的看着面前的两人。

？？？

两个雷狮？？

还正在做....事情？？

安迷修转过身，僵硬的走到门外，将房门拉上，然后再次打开，但是房间并没有什么变化。

他好像没有看错，真的有两个雷狮。

安迷修觉得他的头现在混乱无比。

雷狮的手臂被布伦达的头巾绑住，白皙的手腕被勒出一道红痕，他有些着急的伸脚踢向布伦达的侧脸，却被轻易的挡下，然后被布伦达压住。

“安迷修！还不快来帮忙！！”

雷狮冲着门口呆愣的安迷修大吼，耳根和后颈红了一片。

帮忙？安迷修眨了眨眼，绿色的大眼睛有些茫然，却还是听话的小跑到雷狮身边，顺便把门也关了。

安迷修半蹲在雷狮面前，刚想开口，被突然凑近的布伦达打断。

“安迷修？”

“恩？”安迷修抬眼，看向布伦达。

他们的距离极近，近到安迷修能看清布伦达的每一根睫毛，近到只要再靠近一步，他们就能吻上。漂亮的紫色瞳孔倒映出安迷修的模样，布伦达的鼻息喷在安迷修的脸上，使他的耳尖变的淡红，慌乱的一下子爬开。

布伦达莫名其妙的看了他一眼，看着安迷修把自己的脸用手遮住，棕色的呆毛软趴趴的垂在头顶，整个人缩成一团。

太丢脸了。安迷修的心里不禁流下两道热泪。

“你喜欢雷狮？”

“啊？”安迷修抬起头，一脸诧异。

“我说，你喜欢雷狮吗？”布伦达有耐心的重复了一遍，拦下雷狮踢来的另一条腿。

安迷修支支吾吾了半天，紧张的看了一眼满脸通红的雷狮，咬了咬唇，像是暗恋被发现的小男生，放弃般的点点头。

“我喜欢雷狮。”安迷修小声的说。

“那你想和他做吗？”

“什.....”安迷修慌忙的摆了摆手，连忙否定。

恋爱什么的，不应该先从牵手开始吗？

安迷修不禁在心里对布伦达大胆的发言反驳道。

布伦达像是看穿了他的心思，叹了口气，起身坐起来，把乱动的雷狮抱在怀里，掰开雷狮的大腿，下巴靠在他的肩膀上，半眯着眼，说：“上他。”

雷狮的头上浮现出一个小小的红色十字路口，“安迷修，你敢！！”他猛的瞪了一眼踌躇不前的安迷修，挣扎着的对布伦达说放开。

“有什么不敢的。”布伦达蹭了蹭雷狮的脸，咬住他的耳尖。舌头模拟抽插样的在耳朵里进出，粘稠的水声在雷狮的耳边无限放大，令他恨不得想要给布伦达一拳。

安迷修犹豫的靠近雷狮，在被对方猛瞪之后又缩了回去，宽松的袖子被布伦达一把拉住，拉扯的力度使安迷修跌倒在雷狮身上。雷狮除了被撩起的紧身衣以外，身体赤裸裸的暴露在空气中，皮肤因为情欲变的粉红。安迷修的膝盖不偏不倚的抵在雷狮的性器前，双手扶住雷狮的腰，他与雷狮的鼻尖靠的极近，四目相对。

太近了。

万千星辰落入平静的绿色湖水，在安迷修的心里砸出一片涟漪。他看着雷狮，深吸一口气，缓慢的伸手双手，伸出那双常年拿剑而长着薄茧的双手，把雷狮耳边的垂发别在耳后，用从未用过的小心翼翼的语气问他：“我，可以吗？”

这样喜欢你的我，可以吗？

雷狮撇过头，过长的刘海遮住他的眼睛，让安迷修无法看清雷狮的表情。

“安迷修，你认真的？”雷狮的声音出奇的平静。

安迷修和布伦达对视了一眼，布伦达点了点头，解开了绑在雷狮手上的头巾，他推了一把雷狮的后背，让雷狮措不及防的跌进安迷修的怀里。

安迷修抱住他，温柔的掀起雷狮额前的刘海，在光洁的额头上落下一个轻柔的吻。他笑着说：“认真的，能不能给个机会？”

雷狮觉得自己的鼻子有些发酸，他吸了吸鼻子，埋在安迷修怀里闷声说安迷修不能骗人，安迷修牵起雷狮的手说不骗人。

“我得回去了。”布伦达站起来，理了理被雷狮蹭乱的衣服，出声打破了这个温馨的告白场景。

白色的头巾被他重新绑在头上，张扬的飘在身后。

“好好对他，毕竟我也希望‘我自己’能幸福。”布伦达轻笑，紫色的眼睛弯成一道月牙，闪闪发光。他的身体逐渐变的透明，最终消失在房间里。

安迷修低头看向雷狮，白皙的大腿圈在安迷修精壮的腰上，雷狮的脸上还残留着情欲的潮红，眼睛里含着水汽，望着安迷修。

安迷修捏起拳头放在唇前，轻咳了一声，眼神在房间里四处乱飞。

“你要不要先穿上裤子？”他有些尴尬的问道。

刚才光顾着表白了，忘记雷狮现在还是裸着的。安迷修懊恼的在心中哀嚎。

雷狮露出一个狡诘的笑容，指尖勾起安迷修的领带，在他的嘴唇上啄了一下，满意的看着安迷修的脸变的通红。

“穿什么，反正等会都是要脱的。”

雷狮站起来，把安迷修推倒在床上，抬腿跨坐在他的腰上。雷狮挑起安迷修的下巴，手指滑到安迷修滚动的喉结，声音沙哑又充满了诱惑，说：“你刚才不是问我可以吗，那我现在回答你，当然可以。”

安迷修的眼神暗了暗，像是狼终于盯上了自己的猎物。雷狮感觉一阵天旋地转，等他回过神来，他已经躺在安迷修的身下。

安迷修俯下身，吻住了雷狮的唇。不再是蜻蜓点水般的吻，这个吻充满了情欲，雷狮伸出手搂住安迷修的脖子，他主动的将舌头伸到安迷修的口腔内与他纠缠，灵活的舌头在两张嘴里来回伸缩，啧啧的亲吻声听的令人脸红心跳。

窒息感爬上雷狮的胸口，他揪住安迷修后颈的头发，把他那颗毛茸茸的脑袋拉开，安迷修被扯的直叫疼，绿色的眼睛泛出泪花，一脸委屈的看着雷狮。

雷狮用膝盖顶了顶安迷修的性器，令安迷修倒吸一口冷气。雷狮扬起头，一口咬上安迷修的喉结，在他的脖颈上留下一个带血的牙印。

“快点，安迷修。”雷狮不满安迷修缓慢的动作，出声催促他。

“可是还没有扩张...”

“直接进来。”雷狮伸手去解安迷修的腰带，皮带被他粗暴的从安迷修的腰上抽出来甩在地上，金属的皮扣砸在地板上发出一声铛铛的响声。

他用脚把安迷修的裤子往下踹，直到黑色的长裤滑到安迷修的膝盖处，露出里面的黑色四角裤。紧绷的内裤被性器撑开，雷狮的手指绕着性器的轮廓打转，他勾住内裤的边缘，将内裤拉下一点，握住安迷修的性器上下撸动，听着安迷修的呼吸声逐渐变的粗重。

雷狮恶劣的用指尖抠挖安迷修的铃口，却被安迷修一把抓住手腕，按在床头。

“雷狮，别这样。”安迷修皱眉。

“怎样？是这样吗？”雷狮从喉咙里发出一声轻哼，股间的小穴一直蹭着安迷修的龟头，穴口微微收缩着，像是在等待什么东西进入。

安迷修握住雷狮的胯骨，猛的一下插了进去。温热的肉壁将性器包围，舒适的快感让两人叹息。

安迷修将雷狮两条白皙的大腿圈在自己腰上，毫无规律的在娇嫩的肉壁内撞击，流出来的粘稠液体被撞的四处飞溅，沾在两人的耻毛上。

雷狮的手搭在安迷修的肩上，指甲在他的后背上留下几道猫抓似的抓痕。甜腻的呻吟声从雷狮的口里溢出来，听的安迷修心猿意马。

想到之前布伦达和雷狮的模样，安迷修的心里不免有些吃味。

说起来在他来之前，他们已经在做了吧...

安迷修越想越觉得别扭，抽插的动作变的更加凶猛，令雷狮发出一声短促的尖叫，夹杂着写泣音。

他瞪了一眼安迷修，雷狮满脸潮红，眼睛充满水汽，比起生气倒更像是撒娇。他抓住安迷修头上的呆毛就向上扯，像是要拔掉一样，问安迷修干嘛。

“你之前和他做了吧..”安迷修闷闷的回答他，抓住雷狮的腰往肉穴里狠狠撞去。

雷狮有些好笑，屈起手指在安迷修的额头上轻弹了一下。

“谁说我和他做了，我倒是更好奇你怎么会来。”

“不是你叫我来的吗？”安迷修满脸疑惑。

“我什么时候叫你了....”雷狮扶额，“我大概知道是谁搞的鬼了。”他挑了挑眉，手指卷住安迷修的领带把他的头拉下来，与他交换了一个吻。

算了，还是享受当前会更好。  
————  
“布伦达？你去哪了？”

安迷修从背后抱住他，将头埋在他的颈窝。

“去帮忙了而已。”

布伦达笑了笑，说。

“安迷修，我们去看星星吧。”

“好。”


End file.
